Nikki Snaps (Alternate Ending)
by DorkDiariesFan777
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the Nikki Snaps story made in honor for Halloween 2016. The original story was made by EvantheNerd83, I take no credit for the first half of the story. Also, this is my first horror story, please excuse if it's bad.


I always loved the Nikki Snaps story (It's one of my only favorited stories), the first chapter was amazing, I loved it so much, then, no update for months, Evan said he cancelled it, but I managed to convince him to make a 2nd chapter, which was amazing in the first half, but the last part was kind of boring, Nikki gets tackled down by Brady, the end, like WHAT?! No offense, but that's not how you end a story, so after reading that ending, I thought  
"I didn't like that ending, you know what, I'll make my own version!", and so the alternate ending was born, I don't own the first half, any part after Theo tries to calls the cops, is mine (Except the characters, Rachel owns them). And just an FYI, I fixed a few errors in the original version too.

At the Valentine's Day Dance at Nikki's school, her crush Brandon was sitting next to Zoey's and Chloe's dates, Theodore and Marcus. "You think that Nikki and them are late?" Brandon asked Theo, however, he was busy playing with his wing ding bones, and didn't hear a word Brandon said. But that's when the gym doors opened suddenly with shocked gasps and screams echoing inside the gym. Brandon instantly turned around towards the sound and gasped. A blood covered Nikki was standing in the doorway, a blood stained sharpened pencil in her hands. A disturbingly sadistic and hysterical smile was on her face, her eyes wide in hysterical glee. He realized that she was insane... "How's your... DATE...MACKENZIE?" She venomously asked, her eyes staring through Brandon, at a shocked and scared Mackenzie. She was staring at her hand, at the sharpened bloody pencil grabbed in her hand. "N-Nikki?! W-Why...?!" Brandon stuttered, only to have Nikki shush him, staring up into his eyes. "I am not mad at you, Brandon..." Nikki quietly said, suddenly glaring in uncontrollable anger at Mackenzie. "I AM mad at that snobby, self absorbed, vain, dishonest, lying, and completely evil bitch named Mackenzie!" She suddenly yelled, causing all eyes to instantly turn towards the terrified and hopelessly shaking Mackenzie. "W-What... M-Maxwell... Er... I mean Nikki... Wh-What..." Mackenzie stuttered, as Nikki slowly made her way towards her. "You know what I'm talking about, you slut! You know that you caused Brandon, MY DATE, to cancel on me!" Nikki yelled, causing Mackenzie to step back. "W-What?! Ok! I am mean to you almost everyday, but I would never... NEVER... Want you to go insane..." She argued, suddenly interrupted by Nikki yelling. "ALL THE SHIT AND TORMENT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH HAS MADE ME KILL CHLOE AND ZOEY!" She yelled, getting gasps and a couple of "Oh my god" from the fellow students. "Wait... WHAT?!" Mackenzie gasped, fully realizing that Nikki had finally snapped.

"NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL THAT SHIT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH!" Nikki screamed, lunging towards Mackenzie, raising the pencil. Mackenzie screamed, her body being violently thrown against the floor, with Nikki holding her down and raising the pencil. "No! Nikki! Please! W-We can work this out! What do you want?! I-I'd let you have Brandon! I-I S-Swear..." Mackenzie begged. "Die bitch!" Nikki yelled, as she stabbed Mackenzie through the heart, instantly killing her. But, that didn't stop her blind fury as she repeatedly stabbed Mackenzie's already dead body, blood splattering all over her face and body. Mackenzie laid at her feet as Nikki, now giggling hysterically, was now staring into space. "N-Nikki...?!" Brandon stuttered. "Yes! Yes! I finally did it! I killed the Bitch! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Nikki suddenly laughed hysterically, grabbing her hair and pulling it. 'Sh-She's gone insane... She's gone completely and totally insane... She has finally snapped!' Brandon thought, finally realizing what had occurred. That's when Nikki turned around.

"Oh... Hi Brandon." She cheerfully, disturbingly cheerfully, said. Brandon had just lost his voice, she was smiling at him, as if he hadn't seen her just murder Mackenzie... In cold blood. "What's Wrong... HONEY?" Nikki asked, dropping the pencil. "N-N-Nothing... Nikki. I'm just F-Fine..." Brandon said, now completely terrified. "So... What's going on...?" Nikki said as she walked closer to him, a smile on her face. "N-Nothing..." He stuttered, as she stepped in front of him, and stared into his eyes, her eyes now filled with love and lust, disturbing insane and obsessive love and lust. She placed her finger on his lips, shushing him, and kissing him. He instantly froze, she moaned slightly, only to see Theodore dialing 911.

"Theodore..." Nikki said expressionlessly, causing Theodore to drop the phone. "W-What, N-Nikki?" He asked fearfully, squirming. "What are you doing?" Nikki asked. "N-Nothing! Please don't kill me!" He begged, as a dark spot appeared on his dance pants.

"Kill you?! Why would I want to kill you, Theodore? You haven't done anything to me yet." She said, with a hurt expression on her face. She suddenly noticed out of her peripheral vision one of the jocks, Brady was charging at her, obviously going to restrain her, Nikki had to act fast, so she swiftly lifted her blood stained pencil, causing Brady to run right into the sharp point and get stabbed in the neck, killing him off immediately.

"Does anyone else want to try anything?" Nikki asked, while scanning the crowd, making sure no one else was trying to call the cops. "Very good, I'm going to take my man Brandon here to the bathroom for let's just say, personal reasons, if anyone here tries to run away, don't bother, the doors have been locked from the outside, I cut the wires for the phone lines and the router has been smashed, so calling the cops is not an option, the air vents have been nailed shut, and I sprayed the windows with barge proof spray I got from a friend, and by the way, if anyone tries anything funny, anything at all, they'll be tasting my blood stained pencil!" Everyone backed away from Nikki, while she forcefully dragged Brandon off to the girls bathroom. She pushed him into the first stall and locked the door.

"Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Nikki asked, while forcefully pushing Brandon against the wall. "Um...I hope it has nothing to do with murdering me!" Brandon panicked, while Nikki continued to push her body onto him, which was causing an to get an involuntary erection. "No, I'd never kill you, I'm offended you'd even say that to me babe! I just wanted to make it, official." "Make, what official?" Nikki didn't answer him, she instead began to slowly rub his crotch area, while slowly kissing him. Nikki then began to slowly pull down his pants and her dress, leaving both of them naked, then Nikki admired his cock for a while.

"N-Nikki, why are you doing this?" Brandon asked the insane teen. "You were going to try and give your virginity to that whore MacKenzie, but now that we're here, and she's dead, you have no choice but to accept my love." "Yeah, well what if I don't?" "My heart will be broken forever, and I'll go on a murder spree, starting with you." Brandon now had a choice, either let Nikki have sex with him, or escape and risk death, and of course, he chose the obvious answer.

"Alright, if it means I can live, I'll do it, but I won't enjoy it!" "Oh trust me, the way I'll do it, you will enjoy it!" Nikki got down onto her knees, and slowly began to stroke Brandon's cock. She then kissed the tip of it, and began to suck on it as if it were a lollipop. He tried his hardest to resist any temptations of enjoying this, and it was surprisingly working, because after about 3 minutes of sucking, and no cum, Nikki stopped and yelled

"What the fuck?! Why aren't you cumming yet, you better not be resisting!" "Yeah I am, what are you going to do about it?" Brandon countered with a smirk on his face, which is when Nikki picked up her blood stained pencil and stabbed him right in his balls, causing him to yell in pain.

"THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO, NOW YOU'RE GOING TO CUM FOR ME, OR ELSE I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" She screamed. "Go on and keep sucking, but you're no good, even if I don't resist, it'll take forever to make me cum." "Then I have a better idea, I'm going to make sure you can't lose your virginity to another girl, because I'm taking it!" Nikki pushed Brandon onto the toilet, climbed on top of him, and shoved his whole cock up her pussy. Almost immediately, blood began pouring out of Nikki's pussy, which caused the insane teen to moan in pain. She fought through the pain however and slowly began to ride Brandon, while proceeding to make out with him.

'Oh shit, if Nikki keeps this up, I'm going to cum inside of her!' Brandon thought, while resisting the urge to release his load inside of Nikki. However, she was really good at teasing the poor guy, and within about 2 minutes, he let out his cum inside of Nikki's drenched pussy, which caused her to cry out in pleasure and fall onto the floor.

"Alright, you've taken my virginity and killed MacKenzie, can I please go now?!" Brandon asked. "No way!" "Hold on, what? You said I can go if I had sex with you!" "I never said that, I said if you had sex with me, I wouldn't go on a mass murder spree, which I won't." "So I can live?" "Oh no, I'll still kill you." "WHAT?! You said I'd stay safe if I fucked you!" "Yeah, about that, I know you're going to tell the cops I raped you and killed 3 people, well 6 to be honest, I killed my mom, dad, and my bitchy sister Brianna before I left." "N-no! I swear if you let me go, I'll never tell anyone, that's a promise!" "BULLSHIT! I know you're lying, I'm sorry babe, but this is it for you!" That's when Nikki picked up her pencil and stabbed Brandon in the neck, while kissing him one final time, before he collapsed in a pool of his own blood and died in the stall.

"I...I did it. I took his virginity. I WON, IN YOUR FACE MACKENZIE, THAT BITCH NEVER GOT ANY OF IT, I GOT IT ALL, I WON!" Nikki cheered by herself, while doing her Snoopy Happy Dance. Some time passed, Nikki had done everything on her to do list that would make her life easier, but something was still holding her down.

"What? Why do I feel like I'm missing something? Maybe, now that I've done everything I wanted to do as a killer, there's no point to my life, I guess I'll just pull the plug and cut to the chase." The girl raised up her bloodied pencil and held it by her neck, then she yelled out  
"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL BRANDON!", and stabbed herself in the neck and fell onto the floor, her vision was getting blurry, and her breathing was slowing down, she cuddled up next to the dead body of Brandon, and took her last breath, before finally dying. 


End file.
